SCREW THIS! I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh!
by lonelydream17
Summary: Season 0: Manga Style Yuni, named after Uni from KHR by her mother, is an average girl. Or as average as it can get with your mother who is an Otaku. So send in the daughter of an otaku, who fell into the world of YGO, Enchanted(movie) style, and watch as she not only tries not to go fangirl but also not end up as a mary-sue.
1. A Flashy (Or rather sparkly) Entrance!

**BOOM BABY! I'm back from the land of the dead! It's been a while since I wrote one of these so sorry if some things are a bit out of place.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times you make me repeat myself, nothing over the course of whatever numbers of months have caused me to own anything, in simpler forms for your young minds: I don't own it. But I do own Yuni(Not from KHR) and her mother, Rem(Not from Trigun). I also don't own any other anime or manga references I make. Okay, I think that should cover it.**

**Before you start reading, I'd like to say that I will start from the beginning, also known as Season 0. And I will be following the course of the manga since I can't watch any videos at the moment.**

**Yuni's P.O.V.**

My name is Pandora Yuni Vincent Takanashi. You're probably wondering about 2/4 of my name. Two words: Otaku Mom. Rem loves anime and manga, so I never got Cinderella or Spongebob Squarepants**[1]**, instead I got Bleach, Yugioh, Ouran High School Host Club and all that. She's been like that since she first discovered it around 10, she is now 33. Though I find it depressing that she never got married, she said it was her dream to have a loving husband and beautiful children. Well, she got half of her dream right. I don't see what's wrong, I mean, sure she's an otaku but they can overlook that, right?

"Bye Yuni! I'll see you in a week!"

I looked up from the TV; I was just about to finish watching all three generations of Yu-Gi-Oh, to see Remy running down the stairs. Even though I'm not adopted or anything like that, I feel that calling her Rem or Remy suits her more. Or maybe that's the otaku part of me speaking. Her usual brown curly hair was dyed blond and wore lavender contacts over her gold and blue eyes. Yeah, you heard me, her right eye is gold and her left eye is a royal blue, deal with it. It took me less than a second to realize who she cosplayed as.

"Mai Kujaku or as 4Kids dub her, Mai Valentine, right?"

Mai, I mean, Rem looked up and smiled at me. "Yup! Ooh, you're watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay, you know the drill, bye, my little sky princess!" She walked off, her high heels clicking, ignoring the fact that I was giving her a dead look. Even though I'm not the Sky Arcobaleno Uni, that doesn't mean she can compare me to her, it's bad enough that we look alike. Remy styled my hair to look like Uni's and Luce's from KHR except that the only difference is my hair is black, not dark green along with my eyes, which I got from Rem.

Then, a few days later, I woke up to find the Gglio Nero flower tattoo under my left eye. No, I did not freak out; instead I simply asked how she managed to put it on me seeing how I'm a very light sleeper. Her answer: "I drugged you." Wow Rem, good job. You drugged your only child to put a tattoo on her for your own cosplaying purposes. Lovely. It's a good thing I managed to fool the school by saying it's a birthmark and when they asked why they didn't see it before, I replied that I wore make-up.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom, removing my clothes along the way, which wasn't much, just a blue t-shirt and some jeans, plus I like going barefoot most of the time.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**

I put on my underclothes along with some black shorts and a white short sleeved sundress. I walked out of the room barefoot looking at myself at the hallway mirror and stopped. I combed my hair with my fingers seeing how I don't need a brush. I looked at myself in the mirror seeing, well, Yuni. I mean, if I covered my gold eye I would look a bit more like her.

"It'd probably be a lot funnier if I randomly fell into the KHR world." I muttered to myself, before giggling. Nah, I'd probably end up in something like One Piece or Fairy Tail since those are more illogical than logical. I walked downstairs and grabbed Yu-Gi-Oh: Season 0 DVD popped it in. I sat down and started watching the show, or looked like I was watching it. Hey, if you live most of your life watching/ reading anime and manga, trust me, there is going to be a limit to how much you love this.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was cold. Of course, I fell asleep without a blanket but it felt colder than usual. Huh? The couch… I can't feel it anymore. I opened my eyes to nothing, except darkness. Okay, maybe not total darkness. Below me, the 'floor' had a cluster of sparkles that swirled to look like the milky way and a stream of water coming from above and going down to the 'sparkles'. Wait, I get the feeling of déjà vu here. Odd, it feels like I'm fal-

**Third P.O.V.**

A tri-color haired boy, Yugi Moto, was currently walking home.  
"Man, it's the first day and I'm already being bullied.." Yugi muttered as he walked with his head down. He continued to walk and after a while it started to rain. _'Shit!'_ He ran into an alley way and started to remove his jacket. 'I better get home quick or Gramps will worry. Yugi draped his jacket over his head and before he left he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eye.

"Huh?"

Taking a closer, it appeared to be a dark purple coat… covered in sparkles. Looking down, he saw pale white feet. "W-what is that?" jumping slightly. Yugi grabbed the top part of the coat and slowly pulled it away revealing a sixteen year old girl. She wore a white sundress with black short and as revealed earlier, she was barefoot. Her hair was black and short with the exception of a small tail that reached the middle of her back. Upon closer inspection he saw a yellow-orange flower under her left eye.

"I wonder who she is?" he muttered aloud.

******Finally! I'm done! Don't forget to review! I want at least three! You hear! I mean, you read!**

******[1]** The only reason she knows about and other shows is because she heard about them at school and searched them up.

**-Preview-**

**"H-hello, my name is Yugi Moto."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm... Yuni Takanashi.  
**

**"Your letting me stay?"**

**"Hey Yugi, why were the girls flirting at me? And more importantly, why did I get the guy uniform?"**


	2. The Greatest Liar! Captain Yuni!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, or any other anime/manga references I make.**

**Also, I'm thinking of naming the chapters after what characters say from anime or manga. See if you can guess which character and from which anime/manga.**

**~Previously~  
**_It was cold. Of course, I fell asleep without a blanket but it felt colder than usual. Huh? The couch… I can't feel it anymore. I opened my eyes to nothing, except darkness. Okay, maybe not total darkness. Below me, the 'floor' had a cluster of sparkles that swirled to look like the Milky Way and a stream of water coming from above and going down to the 'sparkles'. Wait, I get the feeling of déjà vu here. Odd, it feels like I'm falling. How do I know that? Cause I can feel and hear the wind rushing past me._

**~Present~**

**Yuni P.O.V.**

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

I was sitting at the edge of a river, watching the water rush past me. The last thing I remember was falling into some sparkling swirl but other than that, nothing. _'Where am I?'_ I looked around hoping to get a clue of where I am. Something caught me eyes and when I turned to look at it, it turned out to be my reflection in the water. I swore I felt my anime heart stop and I'm saying anime because I looked like anime. My eyes, hair and skin remained the same color, along with my clothes, my dress didn't even look the slightest bit see through since it was white. Hell, I even had the Gglio Nero tattoo as well. My clothes were drenched and I was covered in… sparkles? I looked down at my hands, rubbing them together feeling soft smooth skin. _'Ha! I was right! Anime people do have soft skin!'_ I continued to look at my reflection, hoping to recognize the style. _'Let's see, my eyes are sharp and my chin is pointed and I'm pretty tall. I can see why people would think I was blind when I'm not.'_ Here's a little fact about me and Remy's eyes. We don't have pupils, why you ask? Too bad, I don't know either. Our blue eye is pure blue and in the center, there is a spot that is darker than the rest, so I guess that counts as a pupil or something. Same deal with our gold eye, the center is much darker with a slight orange tint but it's barely noticeable. Don't mistaken, I do look in a mirror but I don't really pay much attention to my eyes. The sun was starting to set so I started walking into a random direction. After a while I started to see the lights of a city.

"Finally" I muttered under my breath as I quickened my pace. I had to fast walk since if I ran I would probably fall and end up giving myself a concussion. Remy did that to herself once, and I can obviously tell it was not fun. After a while, I had to start running since I'm not the most patient person in the world, I finally managed to reach an alley way and leaned against the wall to catch my breath. _'This is why I only fast walk and not run. Curse my stupid asthma!'_ I swallowed as much oxygen as I could and slid down on the ground, and out of nowhere, it started to rain. "Come on! I just got here; give me break, will you!" I mumbled as I stared up at the dark sky. I looked around to find anything to cover myself with and found a dark purple coat. It'll have to do, I guess. I covered myself, some of the sparkles on my head falling on it and curled up as much as I could, leaving my feet bare. _'I know I recognize that anime style! Bleach? Nah. Soul Eater? Nope! The place doesn't look creepy enough and I don't see any kishin around, along with the laughing moon. KHR?'_ I shivered at that. Either from the lack of heat or at the thought of Reborn finding out that I'm from another world. _'Hopefully not. As entertaining as it is to watch Tsuna get beaten, it's not any fun when it happens to you.'_ I continued to guess where I was and without even knowing it, I slowly fell asleep but not without a final thought. _'I just hope I can understand Japanese.'_

"**Huh?"**

I slowly blinked to get the water out of my eyes before realizing it was dark. _'Right, I put the jacket over me to protect me from the rain, not that it was any useful. But who spoke?' _Just in case I never mentioned it before, I'm a very light sleeper. So it's really easy for me to wake up unless they're whispering.

**"W-what is that?"**

'_I'm just as confused as you are kid. Wait, kid! Maybe he can tell me where I am!_' Before I could remove the coat, someone else did it for me. Out of habit, I instantly closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing to make him believe that I was asleep. It was quiet for a few moments, and I was hoping they hadn't found out I was actually awake. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke again.

"**I wonder who she is."**

Time to wake up. I shifted slowly and I could've sworn I heard the kid jump a few feet. I slowly opened my eyes and I nearly screamed at what I saw. I definitely should've known that anime style! I was in Yu-Gi- freaking- Oh! Remy would've been disappointed in me if she found out that I couldn't recognize the anime style. Yugi and I continued to stare at each other in wonder, or in my opinion, shock. We continued to stare like that at each other for a few more seconds before Yugi spoke.

"H-hello, my name is Yugi Moto."

'_I already know who you are; you're the king of games.'_ I looked at his neck and noticed something off. _'Or at least you're going to be'._ Now what to say.

"Nice to meet you, I'm… Yuni Takanashi."

'_Dammit, I hesitated. I hope he didn't notice.'_ I looked at him, trying and hoping to make my look sincere. Luckily, I didn't need to since he smiled at me before responding. "What're you doing out here?" he asked. _'Good question'_ I don't entirely know how I got here either. "I… don't know." _'Oh yeah Yuni, that's what every person with a question aimed at you wants to hear.'_ "May I ask where I am?" I already know where I am but I don't need to raise any suspicions, especially with Yugi. "Hum? You don't know? You're in Domino City, Japan." Japan, huh? I guess I don't really need to practice my Japanese anymore. "I hope I'm not being rude but do you really not know?" Yugi asked, crouching in front of me. _'Rude? Ha! As if! The only rude person would be me since Remy says I'm too damn blunt.'_ "Don't worry about being rude, and no, it's more like I don't remember." Okay that's a start. "Eh?! You don't remember, maybe you're suffering from memory loss!"_ 'Sorry Yug'. I can do lying, but lying to the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh!? Now that's not right.'_  
"That is a possibility." I replied.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, with a worried look.  
_'You really are too nice for your own good, Yugi. You worry over a stranger you just met 20 minutes ago.'_  
"I remember waking up from the side of a river and then running towards the city lights after it started to rain. After all that, I met you."

I lied. He leaned to the wall next to me and seemed lost in thought before he spoke again. "What do you remember?" "My name, D.O.B., age, small stuff like that and common school knowledge." I answered back, staring at him with a confused face. What's he planning to do with all this information? Yugi lost himself in his train of thoughts before panic crossed his face. "Oh no! I forgot about Grandpa!" He quickly got up and was about to run off before he looked back at me. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked, making think about what to say. Do I want to go with him? I mean, won't I just change the plot line, or something? "Why not." I finally answered with a small smile. This made him smile in return before he held his hands out. "Come on Takanashi-san." San? How cute! "You can keep the –san, just change it to Yuni, Moto-san." I replied, trying to stop my smile from growing any bigger and giggling. "Alright Yuni-san, but if I call you that, then you can call me Yugi, with or without the suffix." I agreed to that and grabbed his hand, pulling me up. I had to stop myself from laughing when I found out I was taller than Yugi. _'Then again, most people are. I mean, I'm probably around Tea's or Joey's height'_ before I burst into a fit of giggles, I quickly changed it to look like I was coughing. "You must've caught a cold with all that rain! Come on, we better hurry!" Yugi grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a random direction where I assumed was the Kame Game.

I started to pay a little more attention to my surroundings, you know, in case I left the shop and got lost, or something like that. After a while of running (from Yugi) and tripping (from moi), we finally reached the Kame Game. The lights were on meaning Gramps was either working or still awake and the shop was closed. Yugi opened the door, making the bells jingle, and poked his head inside.  
"Gramps, are you in there?"  
"Ho! Yugi! What have you been doing?! I thought the rain washed you off to another part of the city" I heard, making me chuckle at what he said. Sounds a lot like my gramps. "Sorry Grandpa, but you see… well… just look." He tugged at my sleeve and brought me in, water pooling around me feet. I looked at the old man and he gasped, probably at the sight of my eyes or because I looked like a hobo. "Come here, we better get you into a warm bath before you catch a cold" he grabbed my wrist, or where he assumed my wrist was with the jacket and all, and led me to the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of water. He entered the bathroom and I calmly waited outside until I heard the sound of water running. "Leave those clothes outside the door, I'll wash and dry them. Meanwhile, you can wear some of Akira's**[1] **or Yugi's clothes." Gramps handed me some towels and pushed me inside the steam filled room. I peeled the dripping cloths from my body and left them outside the door like he told me to. After that, I sank into the warm bath feeling my body relax after being in the cold for so long.

I started scrubbing all those 'sparkles' off my body and ran my hands through my short hair along with my small tail. I heard someone knock on the door, making me slightly jump. "Yuni-san, I left some towels along with some clothes for you to wear." It was a female voice, so I assumed it was Yugi's mother. _'Yugi must have explained to them what happened for them to know my name.'_ I rinsed myself of all the suds and slowly walked towards the door at to not fall and trip. Peeking outside, I quickly grabbed the clothes, along with the towels, and locked the door. After drying myself, I change put on my bra and underwear and dressed into my new clothes. A black muscle shirt, this had to be Yugi's for sure, along with black sweatpants. I opened the door and was about to step outside when I noticed a pair of lavender slippers. _'They really are nice people.'_ I put them on and walked to where I assumed was the living room and carefully avoided the puddles. Up ahead was the entrance and I could see a small sofa along with a coffee table. As I continued walking, I started to hear voices and realized it was Yugi and his family. I pressed myself against the wall and listened to what they said.

"She lost all her memory! That poor child…"  
"What do we do Gramps? I mean, we can't just leave her in the streets. Do you think we should take her to a hospital?"  
"Yugi, I trust you, you know that don't you? So let me ask this, what made you trust her?"

It was silent after that question. Hell, not even Yugi' mom, I think her name was Akira, didn't even say anything. I was just about to walk in until I heard Yugi speak.

"Honestly, I don't know. But her eyes, they didn't have any pupils and she gave off that feeling of a lost child." I was surprised, no, shocked at his answer. It wasn't because of how he worded it; it was because when he started speaking, for a second, I could've sworn I heard Atem's voice overlapped with his._ 'But that can't be, Yugi isn't wearing the puzzle, meaning he either hasn't solved it yet or…' _I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. _'But still, what happened!'_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gramps speak. "Good answer." At that moment, I decided to finally show myself. I knocked on the wall next to me, making Akira and Yugi jump.

"Hello, am I interrupting anything?"  
"No, of course not sweetie. Here" she wrapped my body with a warm fluffy blanket.  
"I'm surprised you're not sneezing, or at least shivering from the cold."  
"I must have a strong immune system. Ma'am." As soon as I said that, I sneezed.  
"Or not." Gramps added, with a chuckle.  
"Guess, I spoke to soon, huh?" I replied with a grin, while I rubbed my nose.  
Akira led me to the sofa and softly pushed me down to sit. "Now you stay here while I prepare some soup for you" and with that she walked off, but she instantly poked her head out and smiled at me. "My name is Akira Moto, the old man there" she pointed at Gramps with the ladle, making him 'humph' and mutter about how he isn't old "is my dad** [2]**, Sugoroku Moto."  
"But call me Gramps." he added with a grin. _'Ah, if only you knew that I called you that before you even introduced yourself'_ I thought with a silent chuckle.  
"Mind telling me your name?" Gramps asked.  
"My full name or the name I gave Yugi?" I replied, hoping for the latter. I like my name and all, I guess it's because I'm so used to Remy calling me Yuni most of the time instead of Pandora. And whenever someone calls me by Pandora, it hardly feels like they're calling for me.

"Full name, please." Well, everyone knows the magic word is please. Now he just made it impossible for me to refuse. "Pandora Yuni Vincent Takanashi" I answered. "How come you never told me your full name before?" Yugi asked, making me blink at the sound of his voice. Lovely, I practically forgot he existed there for a moment. How the hell do you forget the protagonist, scratch that, THE MAIN protagonist! "I don't know if this has to do with my broken memory but I feel like I respond more to Yuni, instead of Pandora." I replied, just as Akira walked in, handing me the bowl of soup. _'That has got to be the worst lie I ever said. I hope they dont start questioning me.'_ I muttered a quick thank you before I started to shovel the soup into my mouth. "Delicious, huh?" I looked at Akira as she stared at me in expectation. I didn't want to speak so I quickly nodded and continued to eat. _'This soup tastes better than any other soup I've ever tasted! Anime food tastes amazing!'_ I handed my empty bowl to Akira, making her stare at me wide eyed. "You want more?!" I nodded with a smile on my face make her smile in return. "Finally! Someone who appreciates my cooking" she looked at Yugi as she said this, making him rub his neck sheepishly as he chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle as well as I moved my legs to cross them but for some reason I flinched. _'Did I get hurt?'_ I raised the sweatpants from my ankles and saw a few scratches on them. _'How the hell did I not notice these before?!' _"Is something wrong?" I snapped my head up at Akira's voice and saw her staring at me, worry etched across her face.

I simply slid the slippers off my feet to show her, making her gasp. "I'll get some bandages, meanwhile you enjoy my delicious soup and don't even try to walk, missy." I didn't get a chance to reply before she ran. Blinking at the direction she stalked off to, I continued to shovel the soup into my mouth without a care in the world before I caught Yugi and Gramps staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I set the bowl down on the coffee table and watched them stare at each other and then at me. "We were thinking if you would be okay with going to school. What do you think?" Gramps asked. I started to think about this for a moment. I wouldn't want to raise any suspicions and it would be nice to know if I'm in the anime or in the manga. Plus I get to graduate, in Japan! How great is that! Akira walked in at that moment and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my right ankle first. "This might sting a bit." Well, she was wrong about that, it stung A LOT! Though that only lasted for the first few moments, after that I got used to the pain. "About school, maybe it could help. I mean, it could help me regain some memories." I replied as I watched Akira wrap me feet in bandages. I looked up at Yugi and Gramps seeing them frown a bit. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked, I could practically see the worry in his eyes. _'How cute! No, focus Yuni! You need to find out if you're in the manga or anime!'_ "Yes and you guys did mention it to me, didn't you?" Gramps face changed from worry to a goofy smile.

"Ha ha! You're right! I guess it's our fault for mentioning it in the first place. Alright, tomorrow morning, Yugi will take you to Domino High. You can enroll yourself in, right?" I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Good! Now you get some good night's sleep you two. You have a big day ahead of you." I was about to get up before a thought suddenly ran across my mind. "You're letting me stay. Why? Why not just take me to a hospital?" I turned to look at the three of them, Akira, Yugi and Sugoroku. Gramps smiled before replying. "If we left you in the hospital, you might've never gotten out with your missing memories and seeing how Yugi found you in the streets, I doubt anyone would've come looking for you." _'He has a point. I mean, in a normal case, if no one has ever heard of you along with the fact that you don't know anyone in the city, you would've never left the hospital. Then there's the possibility of someone taking advantage of you.'_ "Thank you" I gave him a small bow with my head and watched him smile. "Yugi, you don't mind sharing a room with her tonight, do you?" I blinked at Gramps for a second before I tried to comprehend what he said. "W-what! Um… Gramps, why doesn't s-s-she take the other room, y-you know, t-the one down the hall!" Wow Yugi, I guess it really does bother you to share a room with a girl that isn't Tea. "The room is cluttered with old useless junk that it would take hours to prepare. Akira and I will prepare the room while you two are at school tomorrow."

"You mean I will prepare the room, while you work in the shop." Akira corrected before pouting and leaving the room. "C-come on, Y-yuni-san. I'll s-show you m-my r-room." He walked away, not even bothering to grab my wrist, and climbed up the stair. I followed him, wincing at every step, and saw him waiting for me at the top. "Sorry if it's a bit messy, I haven't got a chance to clean it up." Yugi opened the door and saw a small room. There was a closet on the right side of the room and a bed on the other. Right in front was a desk, covered with items and a window above it. And on the far side of the room, there was a pile of dirty, I assumed, clothes. "It's… _'What's the word?'_… cozy." I finally responded. "Really?" he questioned, giving me a disbelieving look. "Of course. Rooms are meant to represent the type of person they are." Or at least that's what Remy told me. Yugi smiled before grabbing a few blankets and setting them on the floor next to the bed. "You can take the bed while I sleep on the floor." 'I'm not arguing with that.' I sat on the bed and gently removed my slippers and waited for Yugi turn off the lights. _'As far as I know with reading fanfics., I know that most girls in the story usually worry about the hero sleeping on the floor and in the end they have to share a bed. No offence but I don't share bed with people, not even with Remy!'_  
"Good Night Yugi."  
"Good Night Yuni-san."

**~3~**

"Yuni-san! Yuni-san, wake up! We have to get you enrolled in school, remember!" I snapped my eyes open and looked at Yugi, who was already dressed in his uniform. For a moment, I actually thought that the whole thing was nothing more than a dream. "Alright I'm coming" I mumbled and kicked the covers off me. "I'll be waiting downstairs!" After that, I heard the door slam, snapping me out of my daydream. Something about the millennium puzzle, wait, the millennium puzzle! I looked around hoping to find the box or at least the small pyramid, in the end, I got zilch, nada._ 'Maybe I'll look for it later.' _I noticed there was a pile of clothes at the edge of the bed and a note on top of them.

_The sweater is from Yugi and the jeans and sneakers are from me. Enjoy your first day of school, Yuni-san!_

_-A.M._

I couldn't help but smile at the card and grabbed the pile of clothes. I changed out of the sweatpants and put on the faded blue jeans and put on the white long sleeved hoodie over the black muscle shirt. I walked into the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair straightening it out, have short hair with a tail make a terrible bead head combination. "Alright, I'm ready Yugi!" I shouted as I skipped a few steps downstairs to the front door, tying the shoelaces on my sneakers. He nodded and we exited the Kame Game. "Bye Gramps! See after school!" we shouted in unison, surprising each other and laughed. "Take care Yugi! Good luck on your first day of school Yuni!" he waved back at us. "Lead the way Yugi." I gestured, Yugi walking ahead while I followed. It was silent after that not that I minded, I needed it to help me gather my thoughts. _'I know Gramps is called Solomon in the dub but there is also the fact that he's called Sugoroku in Japanese dub along with the manga. So my best bet is that I'm either in the Japanese dub of the show or in the manga.'_ I let my train of thoughts wonder for a few more seconds until it stopped on the millennium puzzle. The millennium puzzle? Wasn't I going to ask Yugi about that? "Um… Yugi?" I called for him, still unsure about what I'm about to do. "Yesterday, while I was in your room, I saw a golden box." I saw his eyes widened and hoped I didn't make a mistake. "Y-you did?" he stuttered. "Yeah, and it had markings on it, unless I was hallucinating." I quickly added the last part as to not raise any suspicion.

He looked at me worriedly and I hoped I didn't make some type of mistake until he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you later but you have to keep it a secret. Okay?" Yugi looked up at me with hopeful eyes, which I responded with the lips sealed motion. "Thanks Yuni-san. We better hurry or we'll be late." We started to run, well, Yugi was running though I kind had walk very quickly, almost jogging. Thankfull, and luckily, we managed to reach the school before classes started. Yugi led me inside the school as I looked around, careful not to stray too far from Yugi. Sadly, that didn't work. "Crap, I lost him." I mumbled under my breath. Where did he run off to? I continued to walk around the hallways and found a couple of girl talking, or more specifically gossiping, with each other. "Hello ladies, do any of you know where the front desk is?" I asked, making them slightly blush. It took me only 2 seconds to realize why and resisted the urge face palm._ 'You have got to be kidding me. Saying I look like a guy is like saying Uni looks like one. Sure I'm an A-cup but that doesn't mean that every A-cup girl with short hair is a guy!'_ "U-um, yeah. B-by the w-way, we've never s-seen you around h-here, are you n-new?" Jeez this girl stutters more than Tohru! Might as well play along, I mean, I never did say I was a guy, they simply just assumed. Plus, I'm not really interested on what people say about me, even if they mistake me for another gender. Must be the eyes. "Yeah, could one of you take me there, I have to meet one of my friends there." As soon as I finished the first half of the sentence, they started to argue with each other about who was going to walk me there.

"Never mind, I'll ask someone else." I said, sweat dropping in the process and started to walk away. "NO!" They tugged at my sleeves, almost making me fall back. "Then quit you're useless argument and show me there already!" I snapped, already annoyed by this. They stared at me in shock, like I was some alien, once again, making me sweat drop. _'Maybe that was a bit too much.'_ "You're so cool~!" they squealed, replacing my sweat drop with a tick mark. _'Or not.'_ They grabbed my arms, dragging me with two girls pushing my back. I ignored their questions knowing I wouldn't be able to understand half of what they said with all their babbling. I instantly became the happiest person in the world when I saw Yugi there standing, looking around worriedly. I was so happy that I fought the urge to run up to him and squeeze the life out of him, complaining how the girls in this school were the worst. "Yugi!" I called out, making the girls stare at me in confusion but I ignored them for the moment. He snapped his head, so fast that I'm surprised he didn't get a whiplash, to the sound of my voice and a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Yuni-san!" This time it was the girl's turn to snap their heads at Yugi, staring at him in annoyance. "Oi! Leave him alone midget!" "Yeah! You don't even know who he is!" Did they not hear him scream my name? Jeez, these girls really are useless.

The continued to bully him, without a care in the world and I stood there watching his hair droop, like an animal who drop their ears out of fear or sadness. "Ladies." It was only a second until they stopped their ranting and turned their eyes at me, faces filled with admiration. Sorry about breaking the façade ladies. (Note the sarcasm.) I pushed them out of my way and walked towards Yugi. "Hey Yugi, sorry about getting lost. But hey! Look at the bright side! At least I'm not injured!" I patted him on the head, making him smile a bit as I walked towards the front desk. I ignored the fact that the girls were gaping at me from behind and when I told the woman that I was a girl, they pretty muched freaked out! She handed me the uniform and when I turned to laugh at the girls, I saw that they were gone. "Hey, where'd they go?" Yeah, I need to make fun of them. "U-um, t-they left s-saying they had to do something." He stuttered as he looked down, suddenly interested with his feet.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I have something to ask you."  
"A-alright."  
"First off, why were the girls flirting with me? And more importantly, why did I get the guy's uniform?"

**Finally! I'm done! I almost had an anxiety attack for this chapter! That was mostly because I really had the strong urge to update! Ja ne!**

**[1] **I don't know the name of Yugi's mom so I'm naming her Akira.  
**[2] **I also don't know if Sugoroku is related to Yugi's mom but she is in this story.


End file.
